Semáforo
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Porque, con el pelo naranja, los ojos rojos, la ropa roja y la cara roja, Brick parecía un semáforo. Mal summary,pero creo que lo de dentro es mejor n.n Regalo para Sakuya217


**Yo: Sí, sé que vais a decirme: ¡Pero Kuraii, ¿qué haces que no sigues con la otra historia?**

**Momoko: Tranquilos, máximo mañana estará lista n.n**

**Miyako: Pero es que Kuraii-chan tenía esto metido en la cabeza y no había quien se lo sacara.**

**Boomer: Es un solo capítulo ^^**

**Butch: ¡Y va de regalo a Sakuya-chan, por dedicar a Kuraii-chan es fic que ha hecho!**

**Kaoru: Así que no la riñáis…**

**Brick: Y dejar reviews, si podéis y queréis n.n**

**Yo: Espero que os guste! ^^ Regalito para ti, Sakuya-chan.**

**SEMÁFORO**

Momoko se sonrojó violentamente al ver entrar en la cafetería al chico…aquel estúpido malcriado, egoísta, egocéntrico, idiota, bastardo…

…Con unos ojos hipnotizantes y una sonrisa de ensueño en esa cara de tonto…

-¡Momoko-chan!—Gritó Miyako, logrando llamar finalmente la atención de la chica de pelo naranja.

-¡Ah! Gomen (perdón) ¿Qué pasa, Miya-chan?

-Llevamos intentando hablarte diez minutos, pero estabas demasiado ocupada mirando como una estúpida enamorada a Brick.—Explicó Kaoru de mala gana.

-¿Quién, yo? ¡Qué va!—Mintió descaradamente la líder del grupo.

-Momoko-chan, no hay nada malo en que te guste un Rowdyruff Boy Z.—Le animó Sakuya.

Para los que no lo sepan, Sakuya era la nueva integrante de las Powerpuff Girls Z, tras un nuevo experimento fallido del profesor, un rayo Z blanco había impactado en la joven española que residía en Japón por negocios familiares, convirtiéndola al instante en la lila del grupo. Sakuya había sido aceptada rápidamente, la chica era una gran deportista, y aprobaba los exámenes normalmente raspados, aunque se esforzaba, estudiar no era su gran afición. La muchacha se había convertido en una confidente para las tres chicas, y una gran amiga para ellas.

-¡No me gusta!—Exclamó Momoko.-¡Está todo el día gastándome bromas pesadas! ¿Cómo va a gustarme?

-¿Porque del amor al odio solo hay un paso?—Intentó Miyako.

-¿Porque los chicos malos suelen gustar?—Habló Kaoru.

-No y no, porque no me gusta él, y aunque así fuera…¡Miradle!—Señaló con un dedo acusatorio la imagen.

Brick era abrazado por una chica, él tenía el brazo alrededor de la despampanante castaña y sonreía divertido mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo de ésta, Momoko soltó un bufido fastidiado y se giró de golpe, con una mezcla de furia y celos en los ojos.

Los Rowdyruff Boys Z habían dejado atrás la vida de fechorías a los catorce, ahora, con dieciséis años, no solían transformarse más que para situaciones de emergencia en las que ayudaban a las Powerpuff girls Z, dado que los ataques de ellos habían evolucionado, aunque normalmente todo terminaba entre peleas, gritos, amenazas y golpes, junto a un par de besos robados por parte de Butch hacia Buttercup…aunque después ella se lo hacía pagar bastante caro.

Boomer y Butch se miraron entre ellos mientras suspiraban, para ser sinceros, ellos ya creían haber encontrado el amor en sus contrapartes (aunque Butch jamás lo admitiría) y no entendían por qué el idiota de Brick no podía hacer lo mismo.

Brick pensaba que Momoko era una chica guapa y de buen cuerpo, pero a la vez la consideraba una mandona, en el futuro gorda, marisabidilla y cuya única preocupación era hacerle la vida imposible.

-Vamos, Momoko-chan…el otro día Brick te miró en clase de literatura y se sonrojó.—La animó Miyako.

Entonces, y sin que ni una de ellas entendiera por qué, Sakuya comenzó a reír a carcajadas, las otras la miraron, confusas y esperando una explicación convincente, Sakuya las miró y explicó:

-Es que…con la gorra roja, el pelo naranja, los ojos rojos, la ropa roja…si encima le pones la cara roja, Brick parece un semáforo.

Y ésta vez, todas estallaron en carcajadas.

Momoko fue hacia clase de matemáticas dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad, era en realidad, la única clase que tenían las cuatro juntas, y aquello las ponía de buen humor. Miyako trataba de convencer a Kaoru para ponerse una falda, a lo que ésta se negaba rotundamente, mientras Sakuya y Momoko conversaban sobre la nueva pastelería que inauguraban esa misma tarde y a la que pensaban acudir juntas.

La charla con sus amigas le había echo bastante bien a la chica de ojos rosas, para ser sincera mejor que eso, se encontraba como nunca. Sonrió tontamente mientras se sentaba en su pupitre y abría la mochila que había dejado allí con antelación…

…Y algo saltó de ésta, rápidamente Momoko lo identificó y trató de esquivarlo sin éxito, alguien había metido una bomba de barro en su mochila. Con un diseño complicado, ésta saltaba nada más el objeto era abierto, manchando al dueño, en esta ocasión…Momoko.

Toda la clase comenzó a reír a carcajadas, a excepción de sus amigas y dos de los tres Rowdy (obvio quienes son, ¿no?). Momoko sintió la ira creciendo en su interior, no tuvo duda de quién era el culpable de la cruel broma, se giró en redondo, quedando frente a Brick, bajó la mirada dejando que el flequillo tapase sus lágrimas, y solo entonces se atrevió a hablar con voz fría y cortante.

-Tú…tú eres el ser más despreciable de éste planeta. Jamás pensé que odiaría verdaderamente a nadie…¡Pero a ti sí! ¡Eres un maldito idiota sin sentimientos! ¡Te odio!

Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr, dejando un par de lágrimas derramadas en el suelo, Brick se quedó de piedra ante las palabras de ella, Boomer y Butch le miraron de forma seria, y en cuanto a Kaoru…

-¡Voy a matarte!—Gritó la verde tratando de lanzarse contra él, Butch la sujetó con fuerza, impidiéndoselo.

Miyako se acercó de forma tranquila hacia Brick, la mirada de la azul estaba sombría, daba auténtico miedo, llevó la mano a su cinturón, Boomer sintió miedo de que la chica se transformara sin importarle nada, así que la abrazó, tranquilizándola.

-No seáis melodramáticas.-Pidió Sakuya.—Si alguien vuelve a mencionar éste momento, le mataremos.—Añadió sonriendo felizmente antes de dirigirse al mayor de los Rowdy.—Sabes que Momoko no soporta que la humillen delante de alguien…síguela, y discúlpate, semáforo.

Brick salió del aula corriendo para alcanzar a su contraparte, sin advertir el nuevo mote que había conseguido gracias a cierta Powerpuff Girl Z lila.

Brick encontró a Momoko en el pequeño bosque que había tras el edificio, la chica estaba acurrucada junto al tronco de un árbol, mirando a la nada con los ojos acuosos, la imagen rompió el corazón del chico que creía no tener sentimientos.

-Momoko…-Susurró él.

-Idiota.—Fue todo lo que dijo ella.

Brick se sentó a su lado sin saber qué decir, simplemente se quedó quieto, esperando a que fuera ella la que tomara la palabra, como siempre ocurría. Esperó y esperó, rogando interiormente porque comenzara a insultarle, porque ella se desahogara y después volvieran a la relación "Eres-un-maldito-idiota" de siempre.

Sin embargo, Momoko no hablaba, se limitaba a callar mirando el horizonte, Brick miró su reloj de forma nerviosa, llevaba sentado quince minutos en los que parecía que la chica ni siquiera había pestañeado, así pues, él entendió que debía tomar la palabra.

-¿Qué te ha enfadado tanto? No es la primera vez que te hago algo así.—Comentó suavemente.

-Exactamente eso.—Dijo ella con fría tranquilidad, aunque una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.—Me tratas como si no fuera nada, como si pudieras pisotearme y humillarme frente a todos y sin embargo cada vez que necesitas consejo vienes a mí. Me usas, Brick, y me doy cuenta.

Y era cierto, cada crisis de líder que el chico sufría era conocida por la Powerpuff Girl Z, quizá había comenzado a hablarlo con ella porque Momoko tenía el mismo peso sobre sus hombros, o quizá porque el carácter de la muchacha lo hacía todo más llevadero.

De nuevo, el silencio se extendió entre ellos como un manto, Momoko continuaba llorando en silencio, mientras Brick recapacitaba sobre lo que podría hacer para lograr el perdón de la chica de ojos rosas. Cierto era que usaba a Momoko como su paño de lágrimas, y no entendía cómo se había dado cuenta justo en ese momento y no antes, se suponía que él era el listo.

-Lo… siento.—Susurró él con dificultad y un gran sonrojo tiñendo su rostro, Momoko se giró a mirarle, sorprendida.

Y sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a reír. Era cierto que Sakuya tenía razón y es que, con la gorra roja, el pelo naranja, los ojos rojos y la cara roja…Brick sí parecía un semáforo.

-¿De qué te ríes?—Preguntó él con enfado y dejando de lado su sonrojo.

Ella, aún sonriendo, se levantó y le quitó la gorra mientras decía:

-De nada, semáforo.

-¿A qué viene ese nombre? ¡Y devuélveme mi gorra!—Ordenó mientras se levantaba de un salto, Momoko no respondió, simplemente echó a correr.

Diez minutos después, la chica estaba atrapada contra un árbol por Brick, que la miraba amenazante.

-Momoko…dame la gorra.

-¿Qué me das a cambio?—Pidió ella juguetona mientras aferraba la gorra del chico con ambas manos. Le odiaba, pero en esos momentos se olvidaba de todo, y eran simplemente ellos, jugando como niños.

El pensamiento desapareció de su mente cuando los labios del "rojo" chocaron contra los suyos en un beso suave, Momoko se sonrojó a más no poder, y sospechó que en esos momentos ella también parecía un semáforo. Poco le importó cuando, inconscientemente, juntó ambas manos tras la nuca de Brick con una sonrisita.

Él se separó de ella sonriendo, divertido.

-Creo que eso…se merece la gorra.—Se rindió ella.

-No, ¿sabes? Puedes quedártela.—Ofreció el chico tras unos momentos de silencio.

-¿QUÉ?—Casi gritó ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Eres mi primera novia, es motivo para celebrarlo.—Dijo él felizmente.

Momoko frunció el ceño.

-¿Y quién dice que yo quiera ser tu novia?—Ante estas palabras, Brick suspiró frustrado.

-Momoko…¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

Ella fingió pensárselo unos segundos antes de depositar un casto beso en los labios de él y aceptar:

-¡Por supuesto!

Momoko sonrió mientras se quitaba la gorra de la cabeza y la colocaba sobre la de Brick con cariño, él la miró, sin entender, la chica sonrió, realmente Brick parecía un semáforo, Sakuya tenía mucha razón, Momoko soltó una risita mientras explicaba al confuso chico:

-A ti te queda mejor, querido semáforo.—Y volvió a salir corriendo.

-¿Pero a qué viene lo de semáforo?—Gritó Brick a la chica.

Una risa cantarina le fue llevada por el viento como única contestación.

**Yo: Tachá~n! ^^ **

**Momoko: La original idea del semáforo es propiedad de Sakuya-chan xD**

**Miyako: Y nosotras tampoco somos de propiedad de Kuraii-chan T^T**

**Yo: No sé si os habrá gustado o no pero…¡Espero que la respuesta sea un sí!**

**Kaoru: ¡Listo! Esperamos que te haya gustado, Sakuya-chan n.n**


End file.
